What your family forget to tell you
by Isa-BELLA Swan91
Summary: Bella's a vampire, but how is that possible nobody bit her... and how does it all connect with her family's past?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: In this story Bella isn't an only child she has 3 older siblings; Nathaniel (Nate) he's 7 years older than Bella, Jacqueline (Jackie) she's 5 years older and Louis (Louie) he's 3 years older. Bella's family have a secret, they're protectors; they protect mythical creatures i.e. vampires, werewolves, witches etc. they are not told until their 18 birthday about this when they transform into one of these creatures (whichever one they are, is the one they protect.) so in this story it was Bella's 17 birthday when the Cullen's left.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, if I did why would I be writing fan fiction about my own story?**

Days had drifted into weeks, and weeks had eventually drifted into months…

The pain I felt had not dulled since that day **he **hadleft me, in fact it had only magnified.

I spent my days in endless routine, never stopping to take in any of what was going on around me. My nights I spent in the dark and terrifying place that were my nightmares, forced to relive the day the love of my life left me. My body ached, the pain in my heart ached so much I often found myself holding my chest afraid what was left of my heart would shatter in to millions of little pieces.

However, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. My friend Jacob Black, he saved me from myself and helped me to live again. He was my own personal sun. In time, I began to look at him in a different light. I wondered if maybe someday I could love him, but I still loved **him. **I tried to let him go, he did not want me, but I could not he held my heart, and truthfully I never wanted to let go. I never wanted him to let go…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: If u see he or they bold she's referring to Edward of the Cullen's.**

**Disclaimer: Again I wish, but I don't.**

Eleven months had gone by since **they** had left. I had slowly begun to move on; to the outside world, I was happy again. Charlie no longer looked at me as if he thought I was going to go throw myself off a cliff. I socialized with the kids at school again, and Mike began asking me out **again. **It was the afternoons and weekends I looked forward to the most, I would drive down to La Push the local Indian reservation and hang out with Jacob and my new group of friends until late in the evening.

One night a couple of months after I had started hanging out with Jake, myself, Jake and a group of kids from school planned to go to the movies (really I only planned it as I didn't want to go on a date with Mike, but had run out of excuses to say no). Most of the kids said no and some were sick with the flu, so it ended up just Jake, Mike and me. This of course led to me stuck in the middle of the two boys fighting to get my attention. Halfway through the movie Mike had bolted out of the movie and spent the remainder of it throwing up in the bathroom. Jake and I had sat outside the bathroom together. He had tried to put his arm around my shoulder, which led to us discussing the way he felt about me. I told him I was not ready for a new relationship and he told me he could wait.

That same weekend I too came down with the flu and spent most of the weekend lying on the bathroom floor. When I was feeling better I rang Jacob, he had begun to look sick on the way home from the movies and when I rang him he still was not feeling better, he told me it was not a stomach flu though, something else. Jacob told me he would ring back when he felt better, but he didn't. Many phone calls later I was told the phone lines in La Push were down, then Jake had mono and I was not to go see him. It continued on like this for awhile, one night Jacob came in to my room through my window, he told me to think about what he had told me the first time we met. That night I dreamt it,

Jacob was a werewolf…

After I had told Jacob of my discovery, he introduced me to the other werewolves and I soon became a part of their group. I enjoyed being around them as they were always doing something funny.

Another problem in my life was a vampire named Victoria. I had met her and her coven when I was with the Cullen's. Her mate James had taken an interest in me when he seen how protective **he **had been of me. **He **had killed James to stop James from killing me. For that, Victoria wanted revenge; she had decided that because **he **had killed her mate, she would kill me. The wolves spent most of their time trying to track her down, after a run in with Laurent the last member of Victoria's coven, who Victoria had sent to see how to get to me, where he had tried to make me a meal and the wolves had killed him.

I slowly wandered along the beach of La Push. Jacob and the other wolves were out following a trail that they hope would lead to Victoria. The sky was gray and a slight breeze swept around me as I made my way to the cliffs I had seen the wolves jump off before. Sitting down under a tree near the edge of the cliff I again began to worry about Jacob and the others, feeling responsible that yet again they were out risking their lives for mine.

'SNAP' I spun around searching for the source of the noise. It had sounded like somebody stepping on a twig.

"Hello?" I called hesitantly; maybe it was just a rabbit, yeah a rabbit. I nervously chuckled to myself and turned back round. I was just being stupid. All this stuff with Victoria had me very jumpy.

"Hello Bella." A babyish, soprano tinkling of a voice called behind me. I froze, took a deep breath and slowly turned around.

"No…" I breathed "no…" an evil grin appeared on her face.

"Yes" she said as I stared into the face of my vampire stalker. Victoria had found me…


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to AllyR, my first reviewer! Remember He or they in Bold means Edward or the Cullen's.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could claim that I was the brilliant mind behind Twilight, but I am afraid I am not…**

_Last chapter_

"_Yes" she said as I stared into the face of my vampire stalker. Victoria had found me…_

I jumped up and took a step backwards.

"You didn't think you could hide from me forever did you?" she questioned. I opened my mouth to speak, and closed it. What do you say to the person who wants to kill you? We continued to stare at each other.

A growl ripped through the silence and a mass of mahogany coloured fur burst from the trees heading towards Victoria. In an effort to avoid Jacob and now Sam who had followed Jake, I took a few more steps backwards and slipped on a rock, and suddenly I was flying through the airs and then I was going down.

I fell through the air and prayed that I would not die. I could hear the water crashing against the cliff face as I fell, then I connected with the water. I opened my eyes and struggled towards the top, but the water kept pulling me under, jerking me back and forth between the waves. I kicked my legs as hard as I could, my throat beginning to burn in its need for oxygen. My body was numb from the freezing water and my exhausted limbs begged to stop. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to slowly sink towards the bottom.

A hot white flash ripped through my body, I gasped in pain allowing more water to flow into my mouth, and I started choking. More pain ripped throughout my body, I felt like someone had begun breaking all my bones. Please just let it end, I begged. I could not take it anymore. Then I could breathe again. Opening my eyes, I could see things a lot clearer around me, and I suddenly had a new bout of energy. I begun to kick towards the surface again, I finally broke the surface and breathed a sigh of relief. All of a sudden, I was being yanked out of the water by my armpits and placed on the sand.

"Bella?" Sam stood staring down at me a look of horror and confusion on his face.

"How?" he asked.

"How what?" I said, expecting my voice to be croaky and dry, instead it sounded almost musical.

"Bella, you're a… a…" Sam stuttered.

"Vampire" Jacob finished for him.

"Don't be ridiculous Jacob!" I scoffed. Vampire what next, **He **actually loved me. I laughed out loud and was shocked to discover that my laugh too sounded musical. I gulped.

"No…" I looked up at Jacob and Sam; they look on their faces was enough. I was a Vampire, but how…


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to princess-bella13. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it! I only wish…**

_Last Chapter_

"_No…" I looked up at Jacob and Sam; they look on their faces was enough. I was a Vampire, but how…_

I stared at myself in the mirror in Emily and Sam's bathroom unable to believe what I was seeing. My skin was paler, my lips fuller, my cheekbones higher and I had the most beautifully defined curves. There was a knock at the door.

"Bella, don't you think we should talk?" Sam asked through the door.

Talk I thought, hadn't we already done that?

After the realisation that I was somehow a vampire, Jake, Sam and I headed back towards Sam's house in silence all of us as confused as the other as to how this had happened.

When we had reached Sam's, the other wolves stood on the porch looking at me in shock.

"Bella, do you know how it happened?" Quil **(AN: Remember it's been eleven months)** asked.

I shook my head.

"Um Bella, you aren't thinking about trying to drink our blood are you?' Embry asked with a hesitant but serious face. The others all looked at me a little sharper.

"Um not in the slightest, besides no offence or anything but you guys smell horrible."

"HEY!" They all yelled defensively.

"You don't exactly smell all that great yourself!" Jared laughed.

"I don't?" I questioned sniffing myself but not smelling anything repulsive.

"Come on let's go sit down and talk" Sam had said, suddenly finding his voice again. The wolves all headed inside and Sam, Jake and I followed. After everyone had sited themselves at Sam and Emily's kitchen table I had excused myself to go to the bathroom, after assuring them I wasn't going to go find someone to eat.

"Bella" Sam knocked at the door again. Sighing I turned around and opened the door.

"Checking to see if I'm still here?" I asked. He grimaced

"We should get back." He said turning around and heading down the small hall to the kitchen. I followed him into the kitchen where the boys sat eating and talking, when I entered they all went silent, a sure sign it had been me they were talking about.

"Look" I snapped.

"I don't know what's going on either, but I'm not going to suddenly lose it and try to kill you all, so stop looking at me like I'm some kind of freak!"

They all turned a slight shade of red and turned to look at anything that wasn't me.

"I'm going home." I said and turned towards the door.

"Wait Bella, it might not be safe, you know for Charlie…" Sam said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. I frowned, as if I was going to hurt my own father!

"I uh mean, you don't know how you're going to react around… well normal humans…"

Whatever sour comment I had meant to throw back at him got stuck in my throat, he was right I didn't know how I was going to act around Charlie.

"Jacob take her home, if she says she can't handle it bring her back." Sam said looking at me in almost a warning way. Jake nodded and started for the door, I followed him and we headed towards his house where I had left my truck earlier this morning. The fact that I had been human only this morning seemed surreal, my feelings were all jumbled up inside of me and I wasn't sure how I was suppose to react. We reached my truck and Jacob hopped in the drivers' side. I snuck a glance at him out of the corner of my eye. He had not said a word since he announced that I was a Vampire and had a moody and almost hurt look on his face.

"Jake" I whispered. He looked at me and sighed.

"Do you hate me?" his face tightened. Please don't let him hate me I begged, I couldn't stand it if he hated me.

"Of course not Bella." He glanced over at me.

"I could never hate you. I just don't know how I'm suppose to react Bells, I mean you're a Vampire, my mortal enemy, I'm just confused."

"And you don't think I am? This morning I woke up a normal human being, and now look at me!" I nearly screamed certain that if I had been human I would be crying right now. He stopped the car and reached across to me, pulling me into his arms.

"I'm sorry Bella," he whispered into my hair.

"Are you going to leave me Jake?" I mumbled. He pulled me out to arms length with a stern look on his face.

"Of course not Bella, I would never do that to you, I am not _him_!" he spat the last word.

I cringed. His face softened

"Sorry he said and started the car back up.

When we reached Charlie's it was almost dark, we sat in the truck staring out at the house.

"Whoa, check out the car" Jake whistled under his breath. Parked in the driveway was a fancy silver car. Puzzled I threw opened my door and went to investigate.

"It's a rental by the looks of things," Jake said coming up behind me. Who would be able to afford such a car that knew Charlie? I wondered.

"Come on, let's go inside" Jake said heading for the door. I followed him and taking an unnecessary deep breath, opened the door.

"Welcome home Isabella" a voice said to the right of me. I froze, I knew that voice, I hadn't heard it in a few years but I knew it.

Sitting in Charlie's old lounge chair sat my Grandmother in all her glory.

I hadn't seen her since I was thirteen. Whenever she would visit us when I was a child Renée would dress the four of us kids in fancy dresses and suits, and we would be forced to act like dolls for the remainder of her visit. She was a woman who believed children should be seen not heard. To the four of us she had always appeared cold and unlovable, not at all how we had pictured a Grandmother to be. We did not feel right calling her Grandmother as she never felt like one, so when I was five and he was twelve Nate had dubbed her 'The Grandmother' and it had just stuck, I sometimes found myself going to call her 'The Grandmother' to her face and would just catch myself.

"Grandmother" I said, the shock evident in my voice.

"What brings you to Forks?" I questioned.

"You" she said. Me I thought, she never wrote nor called, so why would she suddenly come to visit me?

"I see you have already experienced the change" change, what change? I nearly growled, the lack of information was being to get to me. Just then, Charlie walked through the kitchen door

"Ah Bells, you're home." He stated. I blinked and stared at Charlie. He looked unusually happy. Charlie was the only person I'd ever met who seemed to actually enjoy my Grandmothers company.

"Hey Jake"

"Hey Charlie" Jake said observing my Grandmother.

"Isabella, I wish to speak to you" As long as I could remember my Grandmother had called me Isabella, when I was younger I would stubbornly tell her my name was Bella, she had just looked down on me and said 'Isabella was the name your parents gave you, was it not?"

"I uh should get going." Jake said from behind me. He looked at me

"You gonna be ok?" he whispered to me. I smiled

"Yeah, absolutely no cravings" I winked at him and he smiled

"See you later Charlie, ma'am" he said nodding at my Grandmother.

"Night Jake" Charlie said.

"Take a seat please Isabella," my Grandmother commanded, that was just like her telling me to sit down in my own house. I moved across to the couch and sat, Charlie sat across from me.

"So uh, why would you come here for me?" I asked

"To tell you about our family's history." Uh ok then, I thought, can't imagine why'd she fly all the way here just to tell me about our family tree…

"Um, ok" I said clearing my throat.

"It's important you know these things Isabella, after all I'm sure you wish to know how that happened to you." She said gesturing toward me.

"What happened to me?" I asked, frowning.

"How you became a Vampire," she said, staring directly into my eyes.


	5. Author's note

Author's note –

Hey guys I forgot to mention, I realise Bella doesn't have any living Grandparents, but for the purpose of this story she does.

Please review Guys!

Thanks Kyrra


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Dedicated to Titenanou and Nara!**

**Disclaimer: Haha I so wish…**

_Last Chapter_

"_How you became a Vampire," she said, staring directly into my eyes._

"…"

"How I became a what?" I squeaked out.

"Don't play dumb Isabella; I don't have time for this nonsense." She said.

"How did you…"

"Our family are Protectors, for centuries it has been our responsibility to protect what humans think are simply mythical creatures; Vampires, Werewolves, Witches and more. Of course, you already knew of the existence of two of those."

So many thoughts ran threw my head, continuously crashing with one another. It all seemed so surreal, this just could not be possible, but who was I to say it was impossible, after all, I had dated a Vampire.

Wait, Charlie, had he known all along. I turned my head towards him.

"Did you always know?" I asked quietly, sure, I already knew his answer.

Charlie seemed to understand I wasn't talking about our family's history.

"Yes, I always knew who the Cullen's were." I involuntarily flinched. The hole in my chest ached, and the sudden need to cry started to consume me.

I coughed clearing my throat.

"So, am I the only one who doesn't know?"

"Of your mother's children yes, nobody is made aware until their eighteenth birthday, or until the experience the change."

Well guess that explains why my siblings had become increasingly distant these last couple of years.

"When married into the family, the spouse can also choose to become a Protector." I again turned towards Charlie, the question evident on my face. Was he a protector too?

"Yes Bells, I am a Protector."

"What do you protect?" I almost whispered.

"Jake's pack."

Now that hurt, Jacob knew too, he couldn't do. If he did, he was a brilliant actor.

"Does Jacob know?"

"No, none of them do. I didn't want to tell them until we had told you."

"Come Isabella, there are many things to do." 'The Grandmother' ordered rising from her seat.

"Go where?" I questioned

"To France." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"France, I can't just go to France, what about school, and work, and Jake?"

"You'll be home tomorrow evening."

"Is that possible?" I questioned

"It is the way we travel." She sighed obviously frustrated.

"Grab some clothes and meet me down here in ten minutes." She instructed.

I turned and in a daze hurried up to my room.

Millions of thought were still swimming around in my head. The loudest screaming 'What the hell just happened?" over and over again. I could not believe it, after all these years nobody had told me. I wondered how my siblings had reacted on hearing the news and made a mental note to ask them the minute I had the chance. I still couldn't believe that Charlie had know all along about **them**.

I stuffed some clothes and my toiletries into a bag and raced down the stairs, nearly falling on the last one but catching myself at the last minute.

"Good you're ready, let's go." She held out her arm to me. I looked at Charlie,

"It'll be ok Bells." He said awkwardly wrapping his arms around me, then pushing me in the direction of 'The Grandmother'.

"Grab hold of my arm, and don't let go." She ordered. I did as she said, baffled as to what was going to happen. Then suddenly I felt this weird tingling feeling, like I had pins and needles, and I was no longer inside my living room, but instead outside a rather large mansion, that looked pretty old. It was a creamy colour, and looked to be about three stories high. I knew this place. I had been here, yet I could not recall where here was.

"Where are we?" She looked at me and smirked

"My place." She said then proceeded up the stairs. Now I knew why I did not recall where we were, I had not been here since I was five. We were somewhere in the South of France…

**AN: So what do you think? Please review, even if it's just to tell me you don't like it. I'm desperate for feedback!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews. It really made my day. Which is a good thing considering without them it might have been a sucky day considering at work today I cut my finger on a knife, slammed that same finger in the pie warmer and then tripped over my own feet and landed against the wall. So thank you and I hope you all had a better day then I did. :D**

**Remember they, them or he in bold the Cullen's.**

_Last Chapter_

_We were somewhere in the South of France…_

"Hey, wait, how did we get here, you cannot just be in Forks one minute and in France the next. It's impossible!" I screamed running up the stairs after her. She spun around

"Oh for heavens sake Isabella, Protectors have the ability to travel from place to place."** (AN: Sort of like orbing from Charmed or apparting from Harry Potter) **

"Um…" I stuttered my mouth opening and closing a few times.

"So your telling me you can accept that there are Vampire and Werewolves in this world, but not this?" she said no doubt beginning to become impatient with me.

"I do not have time for this nonsense, come inside perhaps your mother can help you to understand." My mother, Renée was here. I quickly followed 'The Grandmother' inside.

Whoa, the first thought I had when we stepped inside, it was beautiful. The walls were covered in portraits of people. I slowly wandered over to one of the portraits, it looked almost like me… underneath the portrait on a golden plaque was the name Isabella Swan age five. My eyes travelled the other portraits then it occurred to me, it was a family tree.

"We'll have to get yours' updated while you're here." 'The Grandmother said appearing at my side.

"It's beautiful." I said. For the first time in my life I witnessed something I would have never thought possible; 'The Grandmother' smiled. An actual genuine smile.

"Yes, it is." She looked proudly up at the walls.

"Now come on, we have things to do." She said snapping back in to her regular self.

I followed her down a corridor until we reached a door at the end of the hall. She opened it into a rather large office. Directly in line of the door was a large mahogany desk, behind it sat a high back chair and in front of it sat two wooden chairs, sitting in one of those chairs was…

"Good you're here Renée." 'The Grandmother' said moving to sit behind the desk.

"Bella, oh darling." Renée said standing from the chair to come hug me.

"Hi mum." I said, holding here tightly for a moment. After breaking the hug, she led me over to one of the chairs and sat down in the other. I sat too.

"Well Isabella, very rarely does anybody experience the change before the eve of their eighteenth birthday. Your mother included." 'The Grandmother' said staring at me.

"Now you're obviously a Vampire protector. So we need to find you a suitable coven." She went to a filing cabinet to her left and started rifling through. Renée grabbed my hand and shot me a reassuring smile.

"No too young for that kind, ah here's one." 'The Grandmother said mumbling to herself. She rose from the cabinet, came, and sat back behind her desk.

"I have found a suitable coven; they are animal drinkers so you won't need to worry about that just yet. **(AN: Sorry guys!)** They live in Denali, in Alaska and no they're not your friends the Cullen's." and there goes that feeling again, why does everybody keep saying that name! Wait Denali, Tanya's coven. No, I could not do that. There was always the chance that **they** might show up. I couldn't handle that.

"No, there's got to be another coven. I can not, will not go there." I said, standing up and almost sounding hysterical.

"Isabella sit down!" 'The Grandmother' roared.

"I will not have you speaking to me that way." She said her voice fierce.

"Please you have to understand, I can't." I said. I could feel the tears spring to my eyes.

"Out, we will speak about this later." She ordered. I rose from the chair and rushed from the room. I would not allow her to see me cry.

"Isy?" a voice asked from behind me. There were only three people in this world who called me Isy, all three of whom I was dying to see. I spun around. All three of my siblings stood in front of me. The one who had spoken was my eldest brother Nathaniel. He was tall, and the only one of us to have green eyes, but he too had the same brown hair. To his right was my only sister Jacqueline or to everybody who knew her Jack. She was taller than I was around 5'7 and her hair was dyed a caramel colour. To Nate's left was my other brother Louis, he was the tallest of us all and resembled me the most with his brown eyes and his brown hair. I could feel a smile spreading on my face and before I knew it the tears that had been threatening to spill earlier did. I had not seen any of them since my sixteenth birthday party.

"You don't look eighteen." I teased.

"That's because we're not." Jack smiled.

"The Grandmother didn't tell you, after two years you're able to become human again and then you have the ability to age if you want." Nate said his own smile rather large.

"She didn't really get the chance, she's busy looking for a suitable coven." I said. Then unable to hold back any longer I raced (and surprisingly I did not trip) into Nate's arms hugging him tightly.

"I've missed you all so much." I said, moving from Nate to Jack and then over to Louie hugging them all tightly.

"We've missed you too Is, we wanted to visit but you weren't suppose to know about what we are and with the Cullen's around that would have made it impossible." Louie said. Stupid flinch. My siblings must have noticed the pained look on my face as they all gave each other sad looks.

"So uh, what do you guys protect?" I asked hoping to steer the subject away from **them**.

"I protect a coven of witches in England." Jackie said.

"And I protect a group of healers in Ireland, or as they prefer to be called; spiritual beings." Louie smiled making quotation marks in the air whilst saying spiritual beings.

"Healers, what are they?" I asked.

"They protect the earth. I guess they're what you would think of when you thought of Mother Nature."

"Oh, well what about you Nate?" I asked. He looked nervously around, and staring at the wall behind my head, he said,

"I ah, protect the Cullen's…"


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: This one is dedicated to Titenanou. Thank you for all your support!**

**Disclaimer: Boy do I wish I could say I own Edward Cullen sigh Don't we all though? I only own Bella's siblings, the story line and of course 'The Grandmother.'**

**IMPORTANT: Bella has the appearance of a vampire but she still has her human needs too i.e. sleeping, eating and she has the ability to cry. The only reason she couldn't in the earlier chapter was because the transformation was still new and her body had not had time to react.**

_Last Chapter_

"_I ah, protect the Cullen's…"_

"I'm sorry Is, I wanted to tell you so many times before." Nate said reaching out to hug me. He pulled me into his arms, but I barely felt it.

"Oh um, how are they." I said pulling back and trying desperately to compose myself.

"Isy, you don't have to act brave you know." Nate said.

"I'm not, I just asked how they were." I said, hoping they wouldn't see through my lie. The three of them exchanged glances.

"They're good I guess. They're still in L.A. They all really miss you." Miss me, so why'd they leave me?

"I doubt that." I said trying to hold back my tears.

"Isy they do." He looked at Jack and Louie, then grabbed my arm and led me toward the front door. Outside we sat on the front steps.

"Is, the Cullen's didn't leave you because Edward didn't love you anymore. They left because Edward wanted you to lead a normal, happy human life. He wanted you to be safe. Of course he didn't know you were going to turn into a vampire yourself." He said grinning at the last part.

"My point is that Edward still loves you Is. He's never stopped."

No, Edward didn't love me. He had said it himself he didn't want me.

"Nate please don't lie to me. I know you mean well." It just hurts too much I added silently.

"You think I'm lying to you?" he asked clearly hurt.

"Yes."

"Why?" he demanded

"Because, it never made sense for him to love me." I said simply, rising from the step to head back inside.

* * *

"Well Isabella, I've spoken to the coven I intended you to, but they too agree it would be best if you didn't, something to do with another vampire being killed because of you." Relief flooded through me.

"So where am I to go?" I questioned.

"Your parents and I have discussed it and it was decided you would return to Forks to co-protect the Quileute wolves until I have found a suitable coven."

"I'm a vampire, won't they have a problem with that?"

"You may have the abilities of a vampire but you still eat human food, sleep and do other human things. Charles **(Charlie)** has spoken to the wolves and they are quite happy for you to move to La Push."

"Move?" why did I need to move, Charlie lived in Forks?

"You can't very well return to Forks looking like that, too many people know you. So your father arranged for you to stay with a friend of yours and finish up your senior year at the local high school."

"Oh" was all I managed. This was going to be interesting. No doubt the friend I would be staying with was Jake.

"Well then we shall return to Forks now, I forgot I would have to return that car." She said rising from her chair and waited for me to join her.

"Grandmother why did you fly to Forks if you could do this?" I said gesturing between us.

"We can only go somewhere if we know what it looks like, since it has been a very long time since I have been to Forks I needed to fly."

"Now I want you to close your eyes and think of nothing but your kitchen back home." She closed her eyes and so did i. I concentrated very hard. The mismatched coloured chairs and its yolk coloured cupboards. When I opened my eyes again, I was standing in my kitchen back in Forks.

**AN: Well there it is. I hope you liked it and it gave you a bit more information, if you have any questions just review or pm me and I'll be happy to answer them for you. Next chapter won't be up till I get a least five reviews. HINT HINT**

**Next Chapter the Cullen's are back!**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Thankyou all for your wonderful reviews, it really made my day when I opened my inbox to see all the favourite stories, author and all the alerts.**

**This chapter is dedicated to you all, with a special mention to Titenanou.**

**IMPORTANT: Could someone please tell me when the American school year begins and ends. From what I can gather it begins in September and ends in June, is this correct?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Bella's siblings, the story line and 'The Grandmother.'**

**Nate's POV

* * *

**

I couldn't believe Isy would think so little of herself. Charlie had told me she had taken the Cullen's leaving hard, now I could see why; she had actually believed him. I knew that I had to do something, anything to stop her hurting. I had to get her and Edward back together. My only problem was how.

I pulled up at the Cullen's house in L.A. it was huge of course. I knew they would all be home, it being daylight and to sunny for them to be out. I walked up to the front door and knocked. Barely five seconds later the door cracked open to reveal and eye.

"Nate." Emmett said moving aside to let me in.

"Hey Emmett, how are things?" I asked.

"Um, they're interesting…" I frowned, interesting.

"What's going on?" I asked suspicious. I followed him into the living room where the others sat, minus Edward. The all had the same look of annoyance on their faces

"Did I come at a bad time?" I questioned.

"Oh Nate, of course not you're always welcome here." Esme said coming to hug me.

"So then what's going on?"

"Tess" Alice spat.

I was shocked; I had never heard so much venom in Alice's voice.

"Who's Tess?"

"Edward's girlfriend" Jasper said.

"Girlfriend, but what about Bella?" **(AN: The Cullen's don't know that Bella is Nate's sister, he does however know about her because they told him. He avoided their house in Forks when he knew Bella would be there.)**

They exchanged looks.

"We don't know, one moment he was wallowing, then we forced him to go hunt and when he came back he brought her and was completely infatuated with her." Alice informed me.

"And you don't like her?" I asked.

"No." Alice said firmly.

"If it makes him happy." Esme said smiling sadly.

They others did not say anything, but it was clear they sided with Alice.

"What about Bella? Has he forgotten all about her, it has only been a year. How can he be so depressed one day and completely fine with it the next!" Alice said angrily.

"Alice, Bella's gone." Carlisle said softly. _Gone?_ Well this was news to me.

"What do you mean gone?" I asked.

"Alice had a vision the other day of Bella jumping off a cliff and she didn't resurface." Jasper said wrapping his arms around Alice who was quietly dry sobbing. So Alice had seen just before Bella's transformation, but why hadn't she seen her resurface?

"Bella isn't dead." I said before realising my mistake.

"How do you know that Nate I seen her jump." Alice said. Damn, I needed an excuse and quick, I wasn't sure Bella wanted them to know the truth just yet.

"I was in Forks earlier today, I checked on her and she's fine."

"Why were you in Forks?" Esme asked.

"I go every now and then to check on her."

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"It's my job to protect you isn't it, I was making sure Victoria wasn't in the area." I said lying through my teeth.

"Was she? Carlisle asked. They all seemed to buy my lie. I could say yes, that way they'd all go down to Forks and reunite with Bella. No, I needed her away from the wolves and this Tess character might convince Edward to stay. I had to find a way to bring her to them.

"No she wasn't" I said.

"That's good then." Carlisle said. If I didn't know any better I'd say he looked a little disappointed. They all did, maybe they had thought this was a perfect opportunity to see Bella again. If I was going to figure out a plan, I was going to need help and I knew exactly who the most willing would be.

"Alice, I don't suppose we could go shopping after." I asked her. They all looked at my weirdly. They were all aware of my hatred of shopping.

"It's Anna's birthday next week and I wanted your help to find her the perfect gift." At least this was not a lie; it really was my wife's birthday next week. Alice smiled

"Of course Nate, I'd be happy to."

"Great. When are you free?" I asked eager to get my plan underway.

"The sun goes down soon and the shops are open late tonight so we could go now." She said.

"Great, I'll drive." I said a little too enthusiastically as they all gave me weird looks.

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

I couldn't understand it. My heart still ached greatly for my angel, my Bella but when I had met Tess all thoughts of Bella had left me and I knew nothing but her.

_We met when my family had forced me to go hunt, we were both hunting the same fox, unaware of the others presence. We had both lunged at the same time, shocked by the others presence the fox had managed to flee, but I didn't care all I could see was the angel in front of me. She was small, with blonde curly hair and the same golden coloured eyes as me. _

"_Uh, hi." I said_

"_Hi" she had shyly greeted me. From then on, I was gone. All logical thoughts were gone, and thoughts of this angel were all that filled my head._

**

* * *

Alice's POV**

I knew Nate loved his wife but I had never seen him so eager to shop before. He reminded me a lot of Bella, **(AN: he he) **like her he absolutely hated to shop. There had to be another reason behind it all.

"So you want to tell me what this is all about, or am I going to have to force it out of you?" I asked him. We had been shopping for over an hour and he had still not told me. He glanced over at me.

"Ok, lets head over to the food court." He said.

We entered the packed food court and found a two-seated table. Sitting down I turned to him.

"Let's hear it then."

"Alice, there's something about me you don't know. You see my father's name is Charlie Swan."

"That would make you Bella's brother." I laughed,

"I am." He said. Very seriously.

"You're kidding, but wouldn't that make Bella…"

"A Protector." He finished for me. Lost for words I simply nodded my head.

"She is. She became a vampire protector yesterday."

"Nate are you lying to me?"

"No." he said.

My confusion was suddenly overtaken by another emotion, a stronger one, anger.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us? Edward wouldn't have left if he knew that, did she know?"

I demanded a little loudly causing people close by to look over.

"I told you we don't find out until our eighteenth birthday. I couldn't tell you, Bella wasn't suppose to know."

"You know what this means?" I asked ready to dance around the table.

"What?" he asked.

"Bella and Edward can get back together!" I said squealed and stomping my feet a little unable to restrain myself.

"How though, Edward's with Tess and Bella doesn't believe Edward loves her."

"Why doesn't she?" I asked.

"She believed Edward when he told her he didn't love her anymore." He said sadly.

"Well we're just going to have to do something about that aren't we." I said. He smiled

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Suddenly inspiration struck.

"Ohmigod, I just had a brilliant idea." I squealed, again a little to loudly and attracting the attention of several people.

"Well?" he asked.

"Weren't you saying just the other day that you'd like to spend sometime with Anna and Lizzie **(AN: His daughter)** before she started school in September?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Do you think it's possible that if you were to go on a little vacation your grandmother would arrange for another Protector for that month, like Bella perhaps?" I said grinning.

"Alice you are brilliant."

"I know." This was going to be great, I would get to see Bella again and Edward and Bella would realise they were still madly in love and get back together. God I was good.

**

* * *

AN: So there they are the Cullen's. I hope I did them justice. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! There is a reason for Tess!**

**This is dedicated to Titenanou as always. Thankyou to everybody who reviewed and told me about the schooling system.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Bella's siblings, the story line, 'The Grandmother' and Tess.

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I had been in La Push for three day now. Most of my time was spent with Jacob; I would go and patrol alongside him in search of Victoria. There had been no sign of her since that day at the cliffs. The wolves hadn't seemed to mind my presence, except for the occasionally stink jokes from Embry they still treated me like they had always done.

It was late and Jacob and I had just finished our shift. We strolled alongside one another headed back to Billy's.

"Bella."

"Mmm?"

"Do you ever think you could ever love me?"

"I do love you Jake." I told him, avoiding the real question.

"Not like that Bells, you know how I mean." This was what I had been dreading. How was I suppose to answer this when I didn't even know the answer to that question myself yet, but I did, I knew that now. I decided to be honest.

"Yes." He stopped and looked over at me.

"Why not today?" he moved closer to me, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear. He looked into my eyes and leant closer. His lips were on mine before I could register what was happening. They were warm, so unlike the ones I had known before. His tongue brushed along my lower lip and I opened my mouth to allow him access. Our tongues danced against one another's. I moaned into his mouth, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer to him. I felt so alive, let's face it. I felt wanted.

* * *

Nate's POV

Alice's plan was working out perfectly. 'The Grandmother' had agreed to let me take the month off and to let Bella take my place. I now had to convince Bella, oh yeah and tell Edward he left the love of his life for no reason, _**joy**_**…**

* * *

Bella's POV

I was sitting curled up in Jacobs lap when I heard a car pull up. This was odd as not very many people who visited used a car, nor would they be in need of one. There was a knock at the door. Jacob stood up from the couch and took my hand pulling me along with him.

"Nate" I said greeting my brother.

"Nate do you remember Jacob, the last time you met he would have been very young."

"Hello Jake, I'm Nate." Nate said holding out his hand to Jacob who shook it.

"I figured." He said grinning his wolfish grin.

"So Nate what brings you to La Push, and in Charlie's cruiser?" I said, putting my hand over my mouth to stifle my giggle. It didn't work and Nate glared at me.

"It was the only mode of transport Charlie had."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here." I pointed out.

"Can't a person just visit their lovely little sister?" he asked in fake innocence. Now it was my turn to glare. Lovely sister, he wanted something.

"Alright what do you want?"

"A favour." He said sheepishly.

"What kind of favour?" I asked.

"Just a small one, a teensie little one." He said.

"What?"

"Well you know how Lizzie starts school in a month?" I nodded.

"Well I'd like to take the month off you know to spend time with her and Anna, thing is nobody but you is available to take my place till I come back." He wanted me to protect the…the... the Cullen's'…

"You want me to protect" I swallowed hard and took a deep breath

"The Cullen's?" didn't Nate know I couldn't, it would be unbearable. Knowing he didn't love me but still having to see him everyday, besides he might get angry with my being there.

"You want her to protect the _Cullen's_!"

Jacob spat the word Cullen.

"She can't!" he said outraged.

"I think that is Bella's decision to make." Nate said with gritted teeth obviously holding back his anger. Jacob began to shake.

"AFTER WHAT HE DID TO HER YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET HER GO BACK TO HIM?" he began to violently shake.

"Jacob calm down." I cried. He breathed in a few times; his shaking became a shudder then disappeared altogether.

"Bella, you aren't actually thinking of going are you? Jake asked. Was I? Did I really want to see them all again? Yes, I did. I wanted to see Alice; I would even go shopping with her. I wanted to hear Emmett's' bellowing laugh, and see Jaspers kind face and hug Esme and Carlisle and I wanted nothing more than to see Edwards beautiful face again.

"I'm sorry Jake, he's my brother." I said smiling sadly at him.

"That isn't the only reason and you know it." He said the pain evident in his eyes. I could not deny it, for it was the truth.

"Maybe this is what I need, some closure. I never really got the chance to say goodbye. This could be my chance." His face softened a bit.

"If it's what you want Bells I'm not going to fight you."

"Thankyou." I whispered, hugging him close to me.

"Ahem." Nate coughed looking a tad uncomfortable.

"I hope you don't mind but 'The Grandmother' and I thought it would be best that you go and live with them. It being your first assignment and all." Live with them. This was sure to be interesting.

"So when do we leave?" I asked. He smiled in relief.

"I'll come by tomorrow morning to pick you up. Thanks for this Isy it really means a lot to me that you would do this." I hugged him.

"That's what I'm here for." I joked.

"See you tomorrow Isy, Jacob." He said nodding over at Jake.

After he was gone, I looked over at Jacob.

"You sure you're ok with this?" I asked him.

"Of course not, but it's what you want." He said coming over to hug me. I rested my head against his chest and cuddled closer.

"Thankyou." I whispered.

* * *

Nate's POV

Bella had gone for it and for that I was relieved. Now however I did not know how to react to the fact that there was obviously something going on between Bella and Jacob. Maybe Bella was right and this experience would give her the closure to move on with her life with Jacob. If not and she did choose Edward, well either way she would be happy and then I would be happy and what I was doing would not be for nothing.

With that thought, I nervously walked up the front steps to the Cullen's house. I wasn't sure Edward would react well to this news and from what I had seen of his temper there was sure to be a lot of possession breaking involved.

The door flung open before I had reached the last step and Alice stood before me.

"Well, did it work?" she demanded. I shot her a smile.

"I knew it!" she squealed.

"Quick come inside everyone's home." Just inside of the door, Alice quietly called to her family in a voice only one with super hearing would hear had they not been next to her.

Very quickly, the members of the Cullen family had gathered around the living room.

"Nate and I had something to tell you." Alice announced.

"You two getting married." Emmett joked only to be glared at by Jasper and smacked on the head by Rosalie.

"Ouch" he whined even though it was impossible for it to have hurt him. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You were saying Alice?" she asked. Alice smiled.

"Thankyou Rose. Now as I was saying; Nate here has a secret he has been keeping from us concerning Bella. And no she is not in trouble." She added quickly seeing the looks of fear that had crossed her family's face.

"You see, Bella is my little sister, Charlie and Renée are my parents." I said.

"Wouldn't that make her one of you?" Emmett asked.

"Obviously." Alice answered even though she herself had asked the same question.

"She's a protector?" Esme asked.

"Yes, she became a vampire protector the other day." I told them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Carlisle asked.

"I couldn't.. I'm sorry, but Bella wasn't suppose to know."

"We understand Nate." Esme said smiling warmly over at me.

"The reason Nate brought this up is that he has decided to take the next month off in order to spend time with his family and he has asked Bella if she would be willing to take over in his place." Alice announced.

"What did she say?" Emmett's face shone with excitement.

"She agreed." Alice said her smiled stretching across her face.

* * *

Edwards POV

I was in shock. This must have been one of the first moments of my entire existence when I had been utterly speechless. Bella was a vampire protector; she would be coming to stay with us for a month. All of this information rolled around in my head yet none of it seemed to register. Then my emotions broke loose. I was excited, happy, furious and sad all at the same time. How could Nate not have told me? I had left my angel hoping to give her a better safer life only to discover she would never have one, this thought also made me sad. I would get to see her again though; I would be able to look in to those gorgeous brown eyes, look upon her beautiful face and breathe in her heavenly scent. Then another thought swept in to my head, Tess. All thoughts of Bella were immediately gone from my mind only to be replaced by a beautiful blonde angel.

**

* * *

AN: So there you have it chapter 9, my longest so far. So what did you think? Please review and tell me!**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I have to admit I laughed when I read your responses to Tess; however, nobody mentioned the relationship with Bella and Jake? I have 3176 hits but only 39 reviews, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Bella's siblings, the story line, 'The Grandmother' and the much-hated Tess.**

* * *

Bella's POV

I paced the around the kitchen occasionally my eyes would flick towards the clock on the wall. Only two minutes and Nate would be here to take me to the Cullen's.

"Bella." Jacob stood in the doorway; he had just finished his morning patrol.

"I can do this, right?" I asked. He came closer and hugged me to him tightly.

"Of course." There was a knock at the door.

"Breathe" Jacob instructed me. I sucked in a deep breath and slowly released it. He smiled at me reassuringly then went and opened the door.

"Nate" he greeted my brother, his voice a little icy.

"Jake" Nate nodded. He turned towards me.

"You ready Isy?"

"Are you sure about this Nate, I mean maybe the Cullen's won't want me there."

"Are you kidding, if Emmett had been human he would have peed his pants he was so excited." Nate grinned. I smiled, I really was excited to see them all again.

"Well then let's go." He laughed glanced between Jake and me and announced he would wait outside. I looked over at Jake he was smiling.

"I'm going to miss you Bells." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"It's only for a month." I sighed. I looked up and our lips met a bittersweet farewell.

* * *

Nate smiled at me when I joined him outside.

"Grab hold and close your eyes." He said holding out his arm. I did as he said and felt that same tingling feeling.

I opened my eyes to find myself in front of a very large house. It was two stories high and the bricks were a nice chocolaty brown.

_I can do this_, I chanted as Nate and I climbed the stairs. Nate opened the door and motioned for me to go inside. I did so and he followed behind. We went down the hall a couple of steps and stopped outside an archway to our left. It was a living room; seated in the lounges were none other than six of the seven Cullen's.

"Bella" Emmett bellowed leaping out of his seat to run to me. He swooped me up and spun me round hugging me to him. I laughed; it was good to see him again. He put me down and smiled down out me.

"Well check you out." He said. I blushed.

"Some things never change." He said laughing.

Suddenly I was attacked by a shorthaired pixie.

"Bella, it's so good to see you." She squealed hugging me.

"Oh Alice, I've missed you so much." I said. We hugged tighter.

Behind her the others had risen from their seats. Esme walked over to me. She hugged me close. It felt so good, I had missed her.

"It's good to have you back Bella." She said gently. I smiled at her. I hugged Carlisle; he too told me how much they had missed me. Jasper and Rosalie had yet to approach me. I understood why however. I smiled at Jasper.

"Don't I get a hug?" I asked. He hesitated.

"Don't worry, I'm not breakable." He smiled and came over to hug me. I turned towards Rosalie.

"Hello Rosalie." I greeted her, what happen next shocked me. She rushed over and actually hugged me.

"Oh Bella it's so good to see you." She told me. Shocked it took my brain a moment to register what was happening.

"It's good to see you to Rosalie." I said, and it was.

I heard the front door open and footsteps down the hall, and in walked Edward, on his arm was a gorgeous blonde-haired woman.

**

* * *

AN: So what did you think? Please review and tell me. I'm thinking about starting another story, here's the summary. Tell me if you think it's worth writing;**

**Isabella Swan a werewolf, Edward Cullen a vampire. Two mortal enemies with one thing in common, their love for each other. **


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: I am so sorry that this chapter has taken so long to get out but school has claimed me at the moment. The extreme guilt was what made me put aside my extremely annoying Australian studies essay in order to give you this chapter. **

**I would also like to thank everybody who has taken the time to read this story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

I stared at Edward and the beautiful blonde. He had moved on already, but so had I hadn't I? I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on me. When I glanced over at Alice I could see the pity and sadness in her eyes. Suddenly I was fuming I refused to be pitied. So instead of breaking down and crying hysterically like I wanted to, I plastered on a smile and approached Edward.

"Hello Edward, it's nice to see you." I said cheerfully. Confusion and what looked to be sadness flashed across his usually perfectly composed face. 

"Hello Bella, it's great to see you too." He looked over at the blonde.

"This is Tess." He said. Tess huh, now I had a new least favourite name. 

"Hi Tess, it's nice to meet you, I'm Bella." I said sticking my hand out for her to shake. 

She smiled sweetly at me.

"It's nice to meet you too Bella." She said shaking my hand. Great she seemed nice, now what was my excuse to hate her? 

"So Bella, when can we go shopping?" Alice asked bouncing over to us. I groaned. 

"Alice I just got here and already you want to torture me?" I whined.

"Oh Bella don't be such a drama queen." She said the look on her face stern. I sighed.

"I'm fighting a losing battle here aren't I?" I asked.

"Yes." She said smiling broadly. 

"Fine." 

"I'll go get my car."

Three hours and a whole lot of shopping later Alice and I were driving back the Cullen's place. My mind had been on nothing but Edward and Tess the entire time. I couldn't understand that if what Nate had said was true wasn't Edward suppose to still love me. It didn't look it though. I sighed, who was I kidding Edward didn't love me. 

Edward's Pov

I sat in the living room with Tess and my family minus Alice and Bella. Nate had left earlier to get a start on his holiday. 

Seeing Bella again had pried open wounds I had tried desperately to close. Her reaction to Tess was what had torn an even bigger hole in my heart, she did not seen to care that I had moved on. The love I felt for Bella had hit me in waves when I had seen her again. I wondered briefly if she could ever love me again, if I could convince her to take me back. No, I did not need Bella; I needed no one but Tess. 

Alice's Pov

"So what do you think of Tess?" Bella asked me as we drove home. I glanced over at her and could see the many conflicted emotions on her face. Relief flooded through me, so she did still love him. 

"I really don't know, I mean she seems nice." I answered truthfully.

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of." She muttered quietly not meaning for me to hear but forgetting about my vampire hearing. 

When we returned home, we spent the evening sitting in the living room and catching up on what we had all been up to this past year. Bella told us about forks and what everybody at Forks high had been up to. When she mentioned that she had befriended werewolves, none of us could believe it and sat staring at each other in horror. Bella just laughed. 

Bella's Pov

The looks on the Cullen's faces when I told them about Jake and the rest of the wolves were just priceless. The only thing I did not tell them was my reaction to their leaving and about Victoria and Laurent. 

"Well I should go to bed now." I said. They all said goodnight and I headed up to the room Alice had told me would be mine. Closing the door behind me, I slumped to the floor and let out a breath. I had sat and watched Edward and Tess interact with one another, the playful flirting, the hidden touches, the sweet kisses. It was all getting to me and all I wanted to do was scream.

A week had gone by and so far, I had survived. I hadn't been alone with Edward at all which made it easier when every time I saw him all I wanted to do was kiss him.

I collapsed on my bed, tired from the endless acting. I must have fallen asleep as I was daydreaming about Edward coming to my room and begging me to take him back, when the buzzing of the cell phone I had acquired about a month ago alerted me to the fact that someone was calling. 

"Hello." I answered.

"Bella?" It was Jake, he sounded upset.

"Jake, are you ok?" I asked.

"Bella, I need to tell you something." 

"So tell me." 

"Not on the phone."

"Please Jake, just tell me." He sighed.

"I… Embry's cousin came to visit."

"So?" I asked, completely baffled as to why this was so important. Then suddenly I realised. Jacob had imprinted.

"You've imprinted?" I said. It wasn't a question.

"I'm so sorry Bella." 

"I have to go." I told him.

"Bella wait please…" I hung up on him suddenly desperate for fresh air. I flung open the bedroom door and raced down the stairs, and out the front door. I knelt on the porch, suddenly grateful the Cullen's had decided to go hunting. I started to cry, really cry. It wasn't that Jake was the love of my life, or that I really felt bad that he had imprinted. Infact I was glad he had someone else. No truth is I cried because I was hurt, I had been left again, I cried because Edward had left me, he had forgotten me. I don't know how long I knelt there, but I suddenly became aware of two cold stone-like arms hugging me close to their hard chest. 

**AN: Chapter 11. I'll give you three guesses as to who it is :P I'm not sure when the next update will be but I'm hoping it'll be this weekend.**


	13. Chapter 12

AN: Thanks everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter

**AN: Thanks everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: : Don't own nothing but Bella's siblings, the story line, Tess and 'The Grandmother.'**

When my tears had finally stopped, I looked up into the face of my comforter and felt like crying all over again. Edward looked down at me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked cautiously.

"I uh…" How do you tell the man you love you're crying because he doesn't love you, oh and you're werewolf boyfriend imprinted and left you alone even though he promised he wouldn't.

"It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." He said.

"Why are you here anyway, I thought you went hunting?" I asked, apart of me wishing he would leave.

"The others are still hunting, I came back early because I wanted the chance to talk with you."

"Why?"

"The way we left things was pretty messy, and then you came back and I was with Tess…" he'd let go of me now, moving to sit against the stair railing.

"The way_ we _left things Edward, you left me remember?" I snapped.

"I know that, It's not like I knew you were going to become a vampire protector." He snapped back, the anger evident in his eyes. I stood up.

"Neither did I." I turned around to go back to my room but his hand shot out and grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"I'm sorry," He said softly. I turned around to face him, the anger I had felt moments before quickly drained away.

"It wasn't that I didn't love you, because I do… did love you. I left because I thought I was keeping you from a normal human life." I froze, Nate had been telling the truth. He had loved me. **Had, **he had loved me. I suddenly felt like crying again. Instead, I smiled at him.

"Do you think maybe we could try this whole being friends thing?" I asked. He smiled.

"I'd like that. Do you want to talk about it now?" he asked. I hesitated; maybe it wouldn't be so bad, just to tell him the Jacob stuff. We were friends now and that's what you do with friends. I nodded and we both sat back down on the porch.

The next morning I was sitting in the kitchen with the Cullen's. We were trying to figure out what it was we were going to do, it was raining so that meant we could go out during the day. Feeling thirsty, I grabbed my cup and walked over to the tap. I could hear a phone vibrating and turned around as Edward pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Hello" because of my vampire hearing I was able to hear Tess on the other end.

"Hey, what you doing today?"

"I dunno, we're still deciding."

"Ok, call me back when you decide. I love you Eddie-poo." Eddie-poo….

Edward's POV

"Ok, call me back when you decide. I love you Eddie-poo." I can't believe she just called me that, with my family and Bella sitting right next to me. I could see the amused looks on all their faces and then I heard choking. I looked up to see Bella choking on the water she had just drunk. Emmett jumped up to pat her on the back. She looked over at me and I just glared.

"Uh yeah." I said hanging up the phone.

"Ed- Eddie-poo." Bella choked out. I just glared at her again.

"Aww looks like little Eddie-poo needs his diapy changed. He's making that face again." Emmett said. My siblings and Bella roared with laughter and Bella and Emmett high fived each other.

"Now, now be nice to poor Eddie-poo." Esme said. We all stared at her shocked. Realisation of what she had just said registered and her hand flung to her mouth.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry." She said. I just continued to glare.

If I didn't love Tess so much I'd kill her, I was never going to live this one down.

**AN: I actually have friends who high five every time they crack a joke, even if they're the only ones who think it's funny. Hope you were pleased with who was hugging her. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Thankyou everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Bella's siblings, the story line, Tess and 'The Grandmother.'**

**Bella POV**

* * *

Isn't it funny how you can begin to believe that you're going to be ok and then something comes along and makes you wonder how you could have ever been idiotic enough to believe that.

I'd been living with the Cullen's just under three weeks when Edward and Tess burst through the front door holding hands and looking really happy. Alice and I being the only two in the living room at the time looked over at them curiously. Edward just smiled and called to the rest of the family to join us. After everyone had sat down Edward beamed and announced to us,

"Tess and I are getting married, next week!" I had sat there too shocked to put on a smile and congratulate the couple; I couldn't believe that Edward, _my_ Edward was getting married to another person. Eventually I got up, hugged, and congratulated the couple too.

After half an hour of sitting with Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Tess discussing wedding plans I excused myself claiming I needed to update 'The Grandmother' on what I had been up to.

I wandered down the road to a little park and sat down on a bench.

* * *

I'm still there an hour later. So many thoughts are plaguing my mind and it is beginning to drive me slowly insane. I was so mad at myself, at Edward, at Nate and even at the Cullen's. As far as I was concerned, I was stupid to have ever fallen in love with Edward. I was mad at Edward because even though he had told me he loved me he had still managed to move on so quickly. It was Nate's fault I was staying with the Cullen's in the first place and I was hurt that the other Cullen's were happy Edward had moved on and left me in the dirt.

* * *

When it began to get dark, I stood up from the bench and slowly made my way back to the Cullen's.

"Bella." A voice to my right said.

"Hello?" I asked. Out of the darkness, Alice approached me.

"How are you?" she asked me.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" she shot me an 'I'm not stupid' look.

"The love of your life is getting married to another woman and you are fine?"

"People move on Alice."

"Yeah _people, _but you haven't."

"What am I suppose to do Alice? Do you want me to fall to the ground and start crying hysterically?"

"No of course I don't want you to. I want you to go to Edward and tell him how you feel."

"What difference would that make Alice? If Edward loved me he wouldn't be marrying Tess."

"Edward loves _you _not Tess, he can't just love someone that fast."

"Can't he? He loved me pretty quickly, or what about Rosalie, she loved Emmett enough not to kill him and she didn't even know him. Besides you were ecstatic to be planning their wedding an hour ago."

"Rosalie's love was different, it still took her awhile to truly love him. This just isn't like Edward, he _always _thinks things over and stresses about them for ages before he makes a decision, he would never make a decision to get married so quickly. Especially when they've only known each other four weeks Bella and that they're getting married next week! It's weird, when I was in that house I was happy for them, but when I came out here I could suddenly see everything that was wrong with this situation. I think there's something up with Tess, it, _she_ just doesn't seem right."

"Hey, maybe she controls minds. I mean after all Edward would usually kill someone if they called him Eddie-poo." I laughed. She looked at me shocked.

"Bella, I think you're on to something." She said. I stopped laughing.

**

* * *

**

AN: So what did you think? Please review and let me know. Reviews make me want to update quicker! Check out my new story 'Once upon a Time' if you want.


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Drish without whom I would still be sitting and staring at a blank page.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Bella's siblings, the story line, Tess and 'The Grandmother.'**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The day of Edward and Tess's wedding had finally dawned. Although Alice and I had our suspicions of Tess, we had no evidence to support them.

I awoke that morning with a pain I had not felt for a while, one I had learnt to numb long ago. My heart, well what I had left of my heart, was breaking, shattering in to millions of tiny little pieces, leaving nothing but an empty space. I was numb all over, feeling nothing but dread about what was happening today.

I stood outside the church, surprised to see the many vampires turning up. Along with the Denali clan, were what Alice had informed me were the legendary Volturi. Along with whom I assumed were friends of Tess's.

"Bella." Alice came up next to me.

"What do we do, I mean do we tell him?" I sighed.

"Tell him what Alice, that his ex-girlfriend thinks his fiancé is controlling his mind?"

"He might believe us Bella; I mean it's not just you that thinks so."

"Yes and you're also my best friend, he will probably think you just want him to end up with me."

"I do though." She giggled.

"Maybe that's why you think she controls minds Alice, you just want a reason for us to stop this wedding and make sense of why Edward doesn't love me anymore." She frowned.

"Bella I really do think…" I cut her off.

"Maybe we should just leave it and try and be happy for Edward."

"You aren't really just giving up that easy are you Bella?"

"What other choice do I have? We should head inside." I said turning to enter the church.

"You coming?"

"In a minute."

"Ok" I said and went inside.

**Alice's POV**

I sighed and slide down the stone wall. I couldn't believe that Edward was about to marry Tess. I firmly believed that he didn't really love her, that Tess was playing with his mind. I sighed again, maybe Bella was right and I was seeing things, trying to find a reason for Edward's madness.

"So this didn't exactly go the way we planned huh?" Nate stood staring down at me.

"Not exactly."

"How's Bella?" he asked.

"She's trying to hide it but I can see it's hurting her so much." He frowned.

"I can't believe Edwards marrying her though, he's known her what a month?"

"A little over."

"Want to hear Bella and my theory?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said, sitting down next to me.

"We think Tess is somehow controlling his mind, it's not as stupid as it sound, he's so weird when he's around her, like she's the only thing in the world. But when she's not there it's obvious it's Bella he wants."

"I dunno, it sounds like love. Maybe he is just confused about his feelings for Bella, maybe he loves them both."

"No, I refuse to believe Edward doesn't love Bella anymore." I said. Nate sighed again.

"You can believe it all you want Alice, and hey maybe he does still love her. The point is Bella isn't the girl walking down that aisle in twenty minutes." He said standing and dusting the bottom of his pants.

"Come on" he said holding out his hand "we should get inside."

**Emmett's POV**

I stood watching Edward fidget with his tie. Although I was happy for my little brother, I still could not believe it wasn't Bella he was marrying.

"You sure you're doing the right thing?" I asked.

"I mean you've only known her like what, a month?" Carlisle and Jasper, who were also in the room looked warily between Edward and I, Edward was known for having a short fuse. Edward looked at me through the mirror, and it was at that moment that I realised Edward didn't actually want to be doing this. Or at least he wasn't sure.

"Yeah, course it is, I love her." He smiled weakly at me.

"Of course it is." He murmured under his breath.

**Bella's POV**

I sat next to Alice, Rosalie, Nate and Esme in the first pew nervously wringing my hands. Then Edward entered the room and my chest ached. He looked so handsome in his tux, seeing him dressed like that reminded me of that night long ago when he had taken me to prom. I sighed, prom that seemed like another lifetime ago.

The music began to play and everybody whirled around to watch Tess's bridesmaids walk in. we all rose as Tess came out looking like an angel in white. She slowly walked up the aisle to Edward who smiled and took her hand. Tears sprung to my eyes as I watched my one and only love about to get married to another woman. I zoned out after that, I concentrated only on Edward. My attention however was drawn back when I heard the priest say;

"Does anybody object to this union?" now was my chance I could stand up and object and tell Edward how much I loved him. _Then what Bella?_ Another voice in my head said to me. _What makes him think he's not just going to laugh in your face? _So I stayed where I was. It was over; Edward and I were truly over.

However, fate has a way of intervening at the best of times…

"I do" I voice spoke.

**

* * *

**

AN: I'm so sorry for the delay with this chapter I had a case of writers block. What do you all think? Please review and let me know who you think it was the spoke up, or who you would like it to be.


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far, and also for all the favourite author and favourite stories :D It means a lot that you all seem to like it. 85 reviews, maybe we can make it to 100 before the end of this story, which I'm sad to say will be in three chapters time! **

**Again thanks to Drish who helped with this chapter and for betaing it for me. **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Bella's siblings, the story line, Tess and 'The Grandmother.'**

* * *

_Last chapter_

"_I do" a voice spoke._

**Esme's POV**

I had fought myself over this for so long, I wanted Edward to be happy, but I didn't believe that marrying Tess was what he wanted. I had seen his face whenever he looked at Bella. I knew I had to stop it. I stood up.

"I do." a collective gasp rang out through the church.

"Esme?" Edward asked. "What are you doing?"

_What I should have done along time ago_, I thought to myself.

"Edward could I speak to you for a moment?" I asked. He nodded and we headed out to the room he had dressed in, behind me the rest of my family followed. When we reached the room, they all faced me.

"Edward… I just don't believe that marrying Tess is what you really want."

He sighed.

"Edward I want you to look me in the eyes right now and tell me you love Tess and that it's her you want to marry and not Bella Swan." I said. He looked down.

"I can't, I would just be lying."

"So why are you marrying Tess?" Alice practically screamed at him.

"I-I don't really know."

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe Esme had actually done it. I sat in the pew and watched Tess after Edward had left the room, she didn't look crushed. I know I would be if the man I loved left me at the alter. Instead, Tess beckoned to a man who she left the church with. I wondered what was going on and I knew I had to find out, maybe I could find out Tess's secret.

"Do you want to go for a walk of something?" I hadn't noticed Rosalie had stayed next to me instead of leaving with her family. She must have seen the shock on my face.

"Thought you might need some company." She told me. I was shocked, Rosalie stayed behind for me.

"Thankyou Rose." She smiled,

"No problem."

"Did Nate go with them?" I asked.

"Yeah, damage control I suppose. So how about that walk?"

"Sure." We headed outside and I subtly steered Rosalie in the direction I had seen Tess going. We had been walking about ten minutes when I heard voices.

"It's not like you actually need him to marry you, I mean he did what we wanted him for the Volturi are here aren't they" I froze; Rosalie and I exchanged glances and quietly edged closer to the trees hiding us from view.

"I know you're right. We should act now, the less I have to control the easier."

We heard footsteps moving away, when I was sure they were far enough away I let out the breath I didn't realise I had been holding in.

"Bella, you do realise what this means don't you?" Rosalie asked.

"Alice was right." I said.

"What no, that Tess is using Edward to get to the Volturi. We have to warn them." She took off, racing towards Edward. I speed after her, hoping we could stop this.

**-xXx-**

We burst through the door of Edward's dressing room.

"Tess, Volturi, bad." Rosalie sputtered out.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"What she means is that Tess is bad, she's been using you to get through to the Volturi. We overheard her and that friend of hers talking outside." I said.

"What no, you must of heard wrong." Edward alleged.

"No Edward, we didn't." Rosalie said firmly.

"Whoop, I was right, I was so right." Alice sang, dancing around a chair. We all looked at her.

"Not the right time for that is it." She said sheepishly.

"Um, no." I said.

"Right about what?" Emmett asked.

"That Tess was controlling Edwards mind." She said.

"Nobody said anything about her controlling minds Alice." Rosalie said.

"Uh." They all looked at me.

"Actually Rose she said; '_We should act now, the less I have to control the easier_.'"

"No… she can't have been." Edward whispered.

"It explains a lot Edward." Jasper spoke.

"The bizarre feelings I was getting from you. Whenever you were around her, you worshipped her. Then when she wasn't around you were confused by your feelings for her. Well that and your feelings for Bella changed dramatically when you weren't with Tess." I could feel myself blushing. Apparently though Jaspers little speech was all it took to convince Edward. He shot out of the room. We shared confused looks with one another, and then raced after him.

**-xXx-**

We had just reached the side entrance back into the main part of the church when we heard something completely weird. Complete and utter silence. Edward looked at us then opened the door. inside we could see all of guests, some sat motionless in the pews, others were frozen heading towards the front of the room.

"This was just too easy." A voice I recognised as Tess's sighed. "We could have just broken in to Volterra and they wouldn't be anymore of a challenge." She laughed.

"What have you done Tess?" Edward asked. She spun around to face him.

"Oh nice of you all to join us." She said acidly.

"Whatever you're doing to them Tess, we're going to stop you." Edward spat at her.

"You really think you could." She smiled sweetly. I felt like wiping that vomit worthy smile off her face.

"See I can do this." She said gesturing at the frozen guests.

"Just.like.this." she spoke slowly. I waited, I didn't feel frozen. I snuck at glance at the others they were all frozen. _Crap _this can't be good.

"No where was I, oh that's right, about to kill the legendary Volturi." She step forward, _here goes nothing _I thought.

"Not yet Tess, first you have to get through me."

**

* * *

**

AN: Chapter 15! What did you think?


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. I hope I did an ok job with the fight scene I've never written one before. **

**Sadly, this story is coming to an end. Next chapter will be then final chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Bella's siblings, the story line, Tess and 'The Grandmother.'**

_

* * *

_

Last Chapter

"_Not yet Tess, first you have to get through me."_

"You, how?"

"What can I say I've always been different." I smirked confidently, even though I was ready to throw up. The shocked look on her face quickly turned to one of amusement.

"You actually think I would be threatened by you?" she asked.

"You would be a fool not to be." I snapped back at her. Yeah right, because I battle evil vampires everyday… She laughed.

"Tristan darling get rid of her please." She said in an annoying baby voice. The man I had seen her with earlier stepped up next to her.

"Wow your real tough; have to get one of your little minion's to fight for you?" I mocked her. She growled and thrust out her hand to stop the other vamp taking another step towards me.

"I'll do it." She told him.

"You think you're so tough. Like you actually think you could beat me." She said. I smiled, while on the inside my brain was screaming only one thing _run. _That's what a normal person who'd never taken on a vampire before would have done. But then I've never been normal.

"Are you kidding, I've wanted to kick your arse since the day we met."

"Jealous. I got what you'll never have." She smirked. _Bitch_. Now she was going to pay…

"At least I don't have to control a guys mind to make him love me." I sneered.

Then suddenly she was running at me, before I could register what was happening she had slammed into me, sending us flying over the pews. We crashed into one completely smashing it and the ones behind it in to pieces. She jumped to her feet, leaving me only a moment to marvel that the impact hadn't left me dead. She lunged for me again, I pulled back my legs and brought them up to meet her. My feet connected with her chest and she went flying, smashing through the window. I jumped up and ran to the window. She was just getting to her feet looking murderous. I jumped out of the window and we stood facing each other. We ran for each other in the same moment. I lunged and grabbed one of her arms. I swung it around so I had it pinned to her back. She struggled against me.

"You think that just because I'm gone he's going to love you again." She sneered.

"Guess I'll just have to see." I said, and then I brought my mouth down to her neck.

**-xXx-**

It was disgusting. I think that from now on, if I feel like biting off heads I'll stick to baked goods. I had just finished off Tess when Nate came bursting out of the church doors.

"You did it." He said staring at what was left of Tess.

"No Santa Clause and his reindeer did." I said sarcastically.

"No need to bite my head off."

"Ew no thanks. I'm officially retiring from the neck biting business."

"It'll get easier." He shrugged.

"I so don't want to know." He made a small fire and we chucked Tess in.

"Bella." A voice screamed. I turned round to see Alice and the rest of the Cullens' racing from the church.

"Where's Tess?" Rosalie asked.

"Um… there." I said pointing to the fire.

"Who?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella did it that's why we were all able to move again." Nate said.

"Remind me not to mess with you ever again." Emmett said. I laughed.

"Don't worry Em, neck biting not really my thing."

"I loved when you kicked her out the window." Alice said.

"You could see that, I thought you were frozen." I said.

"I was my head was slightly turned, so I could see. It was brilliant. I would have loved to have done it myself." She laughed.

"So Edward next time I tell you your wife to be is controlling you mind what are you going to say?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. You were right Alice. Thankyou." Edward laughed. Alice feigned shock.

"Don't tell me, I can't believe my ears. The Great Edward Cullen just admitted that someone else was right call the newspapers!" Alice shrieked. Edward rolled his eyes while the rest of us laughed.

**

* * *

**

AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon.


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Well this is it guys the last chapter! Thankyou all for reading and reviewing my story I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**This chapter is dedicated to you all!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Bella's siblings, the story line, Tess and 'The Grandmother.'**

* * *

_Last chapter_

"_Don't tell me, I can't believe my ears. The Great Edward Cullen just admitted that someone else was right call the newspapers!" Alice shrieked. Edward rolled his eyes while the rest of us just laughed._

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

"Do you really have to go Bella?" Alice asked. She was sitting on my bed watching me pack.

"You know I do. What 'The Grandmother' says goes, and she told me I'm to protect this coven in Washington, and it's not like it's that far away I can always visit." I said.

"It won't be the same, and what about Edward? Are you just going to walk away?"

"Alice it's been a week since the wedding and he hasn't spoken to me since. I think he's made it obvious he's not interested."

"Oh but Bella he does love you!"

"Even if he does Alice, I want him to tell me. If Edward wants me then he can come to me I'm not going to chase him." I told her, even though my very being was screaming at me to run to him and tell him, I was still madly in love with him…

**Edward's POV**

I sat staring up at the ceiling like I had been doing since we had gotten back from my disastrous near wedding. I wasn't sad that things between Tess and I hadn't been real, truthfully I was relieved that I didn't have to be with her. I wanted Bella, I wanted to run to her swoop her up in my arms and never let go, but I knew the feelings I had for her were not the same ones she felt about me.

A knock at the door brought me from my painful musings.

"Come in." I called.

"Hey." Nate said entering my room.

"Hey, why are you here?" I asked.

"I came to ask if you heard Bella was leaving today?" she was leaving? I knew it was for the best though…

"'The Grandmother' found her another coven."

"Oh."

"I was wondering if you planned on stopping her."

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Oh I dunno, because you _love_ her."

"I do, but she doesn't love me." I said painfully.

"Are you kidding? After you left Forks, she was a mess without you. Edward, she loves you, she's never stopped." Nate practically screamed. She love me, My Angel loved me! She was leaving.

"I have to stop her, I have to tell her!" I said, jumping from my bed.

"What about your Grandmother though?" he smiled.

"I think I have a solution…," he said before quickly leaving the room.

_Bella, _I thought racing down the stairs.

**Nate's POV**

I had been up all night thinking about Bella and Edward trying to think of a way to keep them together. It wasn't till after I had sat watching the sunrise that it hit me. I had the perfect solution. After I had spoken to Edward, I had quickly travelled to Paris in hopes of catching 'The Grandmother'.

I knocked on her office door and waited.

"Come in."

I entered the room and saw her sitting behind her desk.

"Nathaniel, and what brings you to Paris?" she asked me.

"Bella." I told her.

"What about Isabella?"

"As I'm sure you know Bella feel in love with one of the Cullen's." She nodded.

"I want her, and the rest of the Cullen's to be happy, which is why I'm here to ask you to send me to the coven in Washington and leave Bella with the Cullen's."

"Are you sure that that is what you want Nathaniel?"

"Yes." She stared at me for a moment.

"Please Bella and Edward love each other and I know that might not mean anything to you, but it does to me and it does to them."

"Nathaniel, I know that I may appear to be an ice queen, but even I am not as heartless as to keep two people in love apart." I blinked; I was prepared for an all out battle with her.

"I know you and your siblings have always seen me as a tyrant or what is it you call me 'The Grandmother' and I know I have earned that title but I was young once and very much in love so I will not stand in the way of this switch. If both parties agree to it of course." I nodded.

"Thankyou."

She smiled, and actual genuine smile.

**Bella's POV**

I stood outside the Cullen's house taking in the scenery knowing that this would probably be the last time I stood here. I had told Alice I would return to visit but I never had any intention to. I didn't think I was strong enough to continuously have Edward walk out of my life so I was the one walking away.

"Hello Bella." A voice that had been filling my dreams for the past year spoke behind me. I turned around and there stood Edward in all his glory.

"Hello Edward." I smiled.

"I have to tell you something." He told me.

"Oh?" I hesitated. "What's that?" He moved closer to me until he stood in front of me barely an arms length away.

"I have to tell you that I love you, I always have and I always will." _he.loved.me._

"I love you too Edward." I breathed. He smiled my favourite crooked smile and bent his head down, pulling me closer. His lips brushed mine, and in that moment, I was complete.

We kissed for what seemed like an eternity, but I wasn't fussed I was happy where I was.

"Ahem." A voice broke us apart, standing in front of us all wearing equally goofy grins were the Cullen's.

"Can we help you?" I asked.

"Bella, oh I'm just so happy you to are back together!" Alice said bouncing over to us and hugging us both.

"Uh Bella, does this mean your not going to leave?" Emmett asked. I frowned. I hadn't thought about that.

"I have to, it's my job…" I said. The Cullen's all stopped smiling.

"It's not like we wouldn't see each other, I mean we could visit on weekends and such." I said.

"It's not the same." Edward said looking at me with a sad smile.

"Well then I have the perfect solution." Nate said coming out of the woods.

"What would you all say to a trade?" he asked.

"What kind of trade?" Carlisle asked.

"Me and Bella." Nate grinned.

"So what I would protect the Cullen's and you would go to was Washington?" I asked.

"Yep." He said, his grin getting bigger.

"I couldn't ask you to do that Nate." I said.

"It's too late, I've already spoke to our Grandmother and the coven in Washington, now all you have to do is say yes." I was speechless. He would actually do that for me.

"Yes, thankyou." I smiled. As soon as I said yes, I was in Edwards arms again and he spun me around. I laughed. He put me down and pulled me close to him.

"Are you happy Bella?" he asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

And I was…

* * *

**AN: So there it is the end, I hoped you enjoyed it. I'd liked to know what you thought, if you like it or if you were disappointed.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
